


I need a home.

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Living it up Winchester style [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All original Characters are Family members, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bottom Sam, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Sam, Dean's a sweetie, Diapers, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Dean Winchester, M/M, Original Character(s), Some of minor characters, Spanking, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: Dean was sick of the treatment his father gave him. He was just sick of it. He ran away and found someone to look after him.This is how Dean finds his Daddy's and his first day in their care.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored.

**3rd Person P.O.V**

  
It was pouring out side, lightening shooting down from the sky and hail following along with it as a small skinny little boy hid in an alley-way, a small sniffle escaping him as he heard his father calling his name. "Dean you better get back here!" The gruff voice growled out, it was late and the boy was clearly scared. "Dean when I get my hands on you I'm going I'll give you a real reason to cry!" He laments and Dean felt his body shake in fear. He hid closer to the building as he spotted the shadowed figure of his father walk past the alley-way with a scowl on his face before moving on. Shaking like a leaf he heard his father's yells retract into the distance and the skeleton of a boy gave a deep sigh of relief. He shuffled back towards the small lip of a door-way that looked like a back entrance, his body shook as rain poured down and he attempted to open the door. It wouldn't budge. Dean felt so cold and numb. Scared, cold, hungry and injured was not a good combination for running away. The thought of running to his father crossed his mind but he quickly shot it down as he knew that would only lead to a lot more pain and time in what his father called 'the cage'. It was a tiny little dog crate that was crammed into what ever motel bathroom they happened to stay in. That also happened to be his bed as his father deemed that he hadn't 'earned' a bed. That alone left the boy petrified but it was the prospect of spending days in that cage for running away that he couldn't stand the thought of. Dean's tiny fist banged on the door one more time before a soft sob escapes his throat.

"P'ease." He begged lightly and slid down the door with another sob. "P'ease. Help"  He shivered and stayed there for what felt like forever until the door opened and a soft gasp above him made him look up. A dark figure stood above him and he could barely make it out with the light flooding in behind it.

"Oh sugar honey ice tea." The voice above him breaths out and Dean notes that it's a man standing above him, even with the shoulder length hair he could make out in the dark.

"Come 'ere Darlin'." The voice croons and Dean feels him self being picked up. "What'cha doin' out here?" It asks making a b-line for what he suspects is a car.

"P'ease. Sorry. P'ease" Dean gives soft pleads and the man holding him shudders out a breath and Dean hears a car door open and him self being placed in the back seat, he feels the buckles clip into place and see's the man get in himself and the car moved forward.

"I'm gonna get'cha to the hospital darlin' don't you threat." The man states and Dean gives a soft sniffle. "What's ya name darlin'?" The man asked Dean and was clearly trying to keep him awake.

"Dean." He says softly, The man at the front shoots him a smile from the mirror and Dean blinks in surprise and smiles, wanting to show off a little he holds up two finger's. "Dean dis big!" He states and the man chuckles.

 

"That's pretty big. Where's your mommy and daddy honey, surely their worried about their big guy?" The long haired man asks and Dean catches sight of worried hazel eyes and got really quiet.

"Mama wen' bye-bye w'en I liler. Father....No father. Don' make go'back" Dean gave a small plead and watched the man tense a bit.

"Oh Dean, no ones gonna make you go back to that if that's not what you want." He promises and face palms a little. "Where are my manners. I'm Sam Winchester." He states and Dean nods sniffling.

"No go'back to Father?" He asks, seeing Sam shake his head he gives a more cautious look. "No Cage? or-or ba' boy beatin'?" Dean asks and Sam physically has to restrain himself from cringing.

"Nope. Not going back to that, promise." Sam states and almost sighs in relief as he spots the hospital. He's quick to park up and get out of the car and then run the boy into the reception, the receptionist looked at him like he was the most horrible man in the world so he figured he better right that. "Ma'am. I need help, I'm Sam Winchester and I found this little boy, Dean, out side my law-firm soaked through to the bone is there anyway you can help and call the police for me? It would be much appreciated" He states in his lawyer voice and watches the women nod.

"Waiting area is just over there-" She points to a child waiting area filled with toys. "-You'll be called shortly. I'll let you know what's happening." He gives a soft nod and carries Dean over to the waiting area and holds him close, wrapping him in his jacket a little he pulls out his phone to call his husband.

***************

**Sam's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe the little bundle that was attached securely to my chest, it felt like I was the life-line that was keeping Dean grounded right now and god wasn't terrifying? I don't think I've even stopped to call Cas since I found this little boy and figure I better phone him unless I want my butt to become redder than a ruby. I glance at the time on my phone and sigh. It's 10:45pm and it's going to be even later when I get home, with a deep seated sigh I call my husband up. "Heyyyy Cassie." I say with an overly sweet tone hoping to catch him in a good mood, I love him I really do but this was seriously breaking the rules, I was already late home and now I'm only just calling him? God he's going to make it difficult to sit.

"Do I need or want to know why you're a whole hour late home or should I just start assuming you got sucked into your work again?" Castiel's gravely voice questions and I blush at his tone. You forget to come home ten times and suddenly it's a habit.

"No baby no. Nothing like that just....y'know....at the hospital?" I say flushing darkly, I count quietly in my head to let him mull this over.

"What did you do?" I hear him moving around and sigh a little.

"I didn't do anything, more along the lines of I may or may not have found a one year old-" I felt a small fist pat my chest. "Sorry sorry, two year old, I found a two year old out side the law building and I'm maybe possibly waiting to get him checked out at the hospital." I say quickly and rub his back. Still not seeing a doctor I sigh a little. "He's skin and bones Cas, and he's soaked and I think hurt." I murmur that last bit as I spot dean giving a loud yawn.

"Ok...ok I'm going to come down to the hospital, I'll have a set of clothes for him and I suppose diapers. I don't know his size and I guess you don't either but I'll grab a reasonable size for him." He pauses. "I hope you don't get too attached Sam. The social services will want him." Cas tells me but I can tell he hates that idea.

"Can you at least meet him before making that decision? I promise you'll love him." I try to bribe and grin when I hear his normal 'fine-I-give-up' sigh. "Love youuu" I grin as he chuckles down the phone.

"Love you too." He says and hangs up. I rub Dean's back a bit as we wait to be seen by the doctor, wanting to get him out of these clothes as soon as Cas arrives.

***********

It took almost an hour but Cas arrived just as the doctor called Dean in. My husband walked in quickly and followed us in. "Oh by lords name he's tiny Sam." He whispers and I just nod with a soft smile.

"I know." I mumble and nudge my husband a bit as I spot the pair of large green eyes staring up at Cas. "Hey Dean, this is my husband Cas." I let him know, the doctor smiled at us both as we walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Richards. My receptionist said you found this poor little guy outside?" He asks and I give a small nod. "I'd like to hear that, the police will be in shortly to get the story as well and talk to...sorry what's your name little guy?" He asks and Dean gives him a cautious look.

"Dean." He mumbles and the doctor smiles at him.

"Lovely name." He says then looks at me with a questioning look and I sigh.

"Right, how I found this little cuddle bug." I say with a grin. "I own Winchester Lawyers for you and was closing up for the night when I heard little bangs on the back door. At first I thought it was my imagination but then I heard it again and checked it out. I found Dean curled up and freezing on my back step and begging to be helped. I rushed him here as fast as possible and from what he told me he's not had a lot of fun being alive." I say with a sigh, looking down at the curious little boy who was playing with Cas's hand. "He said things like 'no bad boy beatings' and 'no dog cage' but I'm not a hundred percent sure what he meant by it, all I know is he begged me to keep him away from his father and that's what I intend to do." I state and rub a hand down Dean's back, getting a small gasp from the boy and wincing at the sound of pain coming from him. "I think he's hurt as well as malnourished and possibly ill." I state and Doctor Richards nods at me.

"Ok. Hey Dean, can I come see you for a moment?" He asks and Dean glances at him before shying into my chest. My heart flutters and I look to Cas who has a look that just screams that he wants to hold and hug Dean as well. "How about you sit with Sam and Castiel whilst I look you over? If you're scared I'm going to do something you don't like they'll stop me." He promises and Dean looks like he's mulling it over before giving the daintiest of nods and I peel him out of his clothes. All of us freeze at the sight of his body.

Ribs were prominent and his stomach descended from lack of food, his skin was a rainbow of fresh and healing bruises and what looked like stab wounds layered over his skin, his wrist bones jutted out and his hip bones did the same. Not to mention he was absolutely filthy.

"Oh Dean." I whisper, Dean nuzzles into my chest with a small sniffle. I run my hand through his hair and look to Cas, gulping a bit at the murderous look on his face. "Dean honey, can Cas hold you whilst I go make a phone call?" I ask gently, Dean glances up at me with big scared eyes and I note the small dash of freckles dancing over his nose and the smallest of curls on the top of his head.

"Come back?" His tiny voice breaths out and I nod. "Kay." He whispers and I smile, Cas opens his hands immediately at the answer and I chuckle a little. Handing the little one to Cas I leave the room and pull my phone out.

"Kacey hey, you know how much you love me. How quick can you get adoption papers up?" I ask, I knew from that moment Cas wasn't leaving this boys side and neither was I.

*****************

**Dean's P.O.V**

I felt the room tense up around me as soon as this 'doctor' took my shirt off, I didn't want this Sam guy to go. He was warm and smelt nice, like flowers and he kept calling me funny nicknames like 'Darlin'' and it made me feel happy, but he had to make a call and he totally promised to come back so I guess I can sit with this Cas guy. I mean his eyes are pretty cool and his hands are massive! I nuzzle into him a bit, taking in his scent and enjoying the smell of coffee and mint. It was weirdly relaxing and I felt my self slipping comfortably into him. "Dean, I need to take some photo's of you, is that ok?" The doctor guy asks and I glance at him tiredly with a sniffle.

"Gots to?" I ask and seeing as I got a nod I sigh heavily. I swear this just couldn't get any weirder. At least with father people weren't taking photo's of me. I sat through it all and when he finished I looked to Cas with big eyes and smiled a bit. "Wha' now?" I ask and Cas smiles a bit. Kissing my forehead he looks to the doctor.

"I need to take your temperature and do some other things and then you can go to sleep I promise" He says and I pout, nuzzling into Cas tiredly. 

"Kay." I whisper, Cas rubs my head a little and kisses me again, I sniffle a bit and endured the entire ordeal.

************

**Cas's P.O.V**

I watched as they finally put Dean to bed, Sam resting his head on my shoulder as he finished talking to the police. With permission from the hospital we decided that we weren't leaving Dean's side until he was released no matter what. Thankfully all he needs it love, food and to get over a nasty cold. "I want to keep him Cassie." Sam's voice mumbles, I glance at my husband. Hair messed up and tangled from lack of sleep and bloodshot eyes from his earlier bout of crying. We'd found out a lot about Dean.

His full name was Dean Daniel Ackles, he's around 28 month's old and he let us know that he was born on January 24th. He's never had a toy, he's still in diapers, his father made him sleep in a dog cage because he 'hasn't earned the right to sleep in a big boy bed'. His father demanded he was called Father and he wasn't allowed to speak about his mother what so ever. His apparent 'bad boy beating' was because he forgot to stay quiet during his father's show and that got him in trouble. He's never had a house and from the sounds of it soup and bread with butter has been a main staple of food for him.

I felt physically sick at the idea that someone could be this cruel to a child, especially one as sweet as Dean. I glance at my husband and by lord and saviour I agree. "I want to as well." I respond, feeling him perk up I roll my eyes. "But we'll have to talk to social services and get the adoption papers....." I pause and sigh realising something. "That phone call was you sorting all that out wasn't it?" I ask with a knowing smile, glancing at my husband who was attempting not to look sheepish. "That's what I thought." I hum and Sam groans a bit.

"Sorry...just...He was so scared Cassie and-" I hush him, I love him to bits but I know this'll turn into a self deprecating little speech that leads us both feeling heart broken.

"We're keeping him and even though I'm annoyed you thought it was ok to go ahead with such a big thing without consulting me I understand. I would of done the same thing." I state and Sam chuckles.

"Good. God Cassie, look at those curls." I hear him mumble and I smile. Since Dean had dried out his head had sprouted into a ball of curls, all a dusty blonde colour. I noticed small things about him as well, how frustrated his face looked asleep and how he was curled into the fatal position like he wasn't used to having this much space to lie down in. It hurt my soul just to see him like that and I wanted to hunt down this John Ackles and show him the fun end of my rifle.

"We have a lot of arguing to do with social services tomorrow." I mumble and kiss Sam's head. "Lets rest for a bit ok?" I ask, feeling my husband yawn and start to relax I smile.

*************

Sam's P.O.V

I sat in a small office with the social workers and my team, holding the adoption papers I smile at the women in front of me and sigh. It's been a whole week since we found Dean and it was finally time for him to leave, now it was either with us or these women. I pray its with us. "Ladies, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sam Winchester, my husband Castiel Winchester is regretfully unable to join us today as he is staying with the boy we are looking to adopt. He's refused to be left alone without one of us. I'm sure you understand." I say smiling at them both, The women share an identical smile and the tallest one talks first.

"I'm Maria Smith and my partner here is Angelia Menlo. We've been made aware of your want to adopt Dean since the moment you found him and as much as we'd rather have you both here we understand that is not possible at this time." Maria says and I nod. Angelia smiles a bit and goes back to looking serious.

"What qualifies you Mr. Winchester to adopt Dean into your family?" She asks and I smile a bit.

"Well there's no question of money if that's your concern Miss. Menlo. I myself own Winchester Lawyer's and my Husband is the owner of Winchester Ranch, Winchester Enterprise and Winchester Bakers. We'll be able to provide him with what ever he needs or wants." I pause for a moment, knowing the look they share I smile. "We don't just count on our money ma'am. Me and my husband have been married since I was twenty-one and him self twenty-two. We're now entering our ten year stage and have been looking to start a family since the fifth year of marriage, we just never found a child that clicked like Dean. I know how to deal with children as I come from a large family, you've probably heard of them. Their the Turners." I say with a smile as realisation shines in their eyes.

"I see, Do you think you could give Dean all the attention he so desperately needs?" That was Maria asking and I smile a bit.

"I usually run the company from home and that's just ensuring that everything is going off without too much of a hitch, if I was ever required to go into work and Dean wasn't in school then I'd take him with me or ask for a run down on the phone. I assure you my children will always come first" I state calmly, the two share a look.

"May we have a few minutes to converse?" Maria asks and I nod, leaving the room for a few minutes. I felt impatient but I knew I had to wait. Anything for that little boy in the hospital bed. 

I mean it. Anything.

*****************

** Dean's P.O.V **

I watched Cas quietly as he thumbed through his phone he sat next to me on the bed. I carefully move my self into his lap to look at his phone. I know that probably got an amused snort from him as he rubbed my hair a bit. "You getting bored little man?" He asks, apparently that was a thing with these adults, instead of calling me useless or mistake they call me small guy, little guy, baby boy. Weird names I guess but I don't really care. I got to taste a thing called cake yesterday and I don't think there's anything better. I shake my head, focusing again on Cas and smile.

"Bored. Play?" I ask, I hate not being able to get my sentences out properly but that's fine, I'm just growing. That's what the doctors said, before Cas could respond to my greatly asked question Sam came running in with a massive smile on his face.

"Cassie! We're parents!" He squeals clinging to the man. I watch quietly as the two hug and chat excitedly. Feeling a bit awkward I decide to slide off the bed. "Dean, where you going baby boy?" Sam asks and I freeze.

".....Yous talkin' so I gotsa go" I state simply, that was father's rule, if the adults are talking then I need to leave. Sam and Cas both got those sad looks on their faces like I said something wrong, I gave a small yelp as Sam lifted me into his arms and cuddled me closer.

"No, Darlin'. We'll tell you if it's a grown up conversation promise." He coo's. I don't understand though, they're talking like I'll be with 'em for ever and I know that's bull because that's a good thing and good things don't happen to me. Sam moved onto the bed and sat next to Cas and smiled a bit.

"Sammy's just excited because we just got approved to take a very special little boy into our home." See? Told you, they've got someone to take home and they clearly love this other little boy a lot more than me.

"Oh...Has fun wit' him den." I say solemnly, Sam tenses under me and cuddles me closer.

"Castiel. Don't bully him." Sam swats at Cas who laughs a little. "Darlin' that special little boy is you." Sam tells me and shut up. I'm not going to cry, totally not going to- ah fudge I'm crying. "Oh Dean" Sam coo's pulling me closer to him, I don't know why but his cuddles make me feel a bit better.

"We'll be heading home tomorrow so I hope you'll enjoy your new room Son." Cas says and that does it. The water works break into full scale wails of happiness and I'm being held and comforted.

It's weird but it's nice, I hope my new life stays like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's P.O.V**

I was bouncing on the balls of my feet as we entered the hospital for the (Hopefully) last time. Cas was standing next to me and in his own way showing his excitement to the fact Dean was coming home today. The two of us made our way expertly to the paediatric ward where my little boy was waiting for us, it didn't take long for us to get there but when we did I almost laughed. Dean was wrapped up in a blanket and listening to a story being told by a volunteer and it was almost shockingly clear Dean didn't care for the story. "And then the big bad wolf-" The poor girl was trying to get Dean engaged in the story and I heard Cas snort a bit at the attempt.

"Da wolf no' bad. Jus' hungry. If red ride hood gave 'em some food den he'd be fine." Dean's tiny voice argues and I laugh a bit at that, Dean spots me and the biggest smile I've ever seen spread on his little freckled cheeks, his arms immediately escaped the blanket and he held them up to me. "Sammmmmmyyyy" He says excitedly and I'm like 90% sure my heart melted at the cuteness as I scooped him up. 

"Look at that, no wires or nothing attached to me little monster hunter." I say pulling him into my chest a bit. Dean laughs a bit and smiles up at me with his big green eyes and tilts his head cutely at me.

"We go now?" He asks excitedly and I smile a bit about to answer when out of no where Cas shows up next to me, I raise an eyebrow at him and see him holding a clip-board. Smarty pants went and grabbed the sign out papers.

"After me and Papa get these signed then all of us will head on home and you get to see your new room, all your toys and everything!" I tell him excitedly, he watches me looking non-plussed by the idea and just smile anyways as me and Cas sign some papers. Dean sat on my lap the whole time, shooting daggers at anyone who looked our way. I'd admit it was cute but also unnecessary as I have Cas doing that to everyone most of the time anyways. I pat his head a little as we finish and smile at his pudgy little face."Ready to go Darlin'?" I question and watch the little bit of sass that escapes onto his face.

"I been read' since I woke up!" He says putting his tiny fists on his waist and I have to restrain from laughing at the little display. Cas snorts a bit and lifts Dean from my lap and walks towards the exit with him, with a knowing smile on his face as he glances at me. I glare a bit, making sure Dean has everything I catch them up and poke Cas's side.

"Bullying me by stealing my son. Goodness what would Mom say." I chide, shaking my head playfully at my husband who just grins at me.

"She'd be wondering why I left you alone for five minutes with a toddler when you're basically a toddler your self. Samuel." Cas teased me and I knew I was flushing red, especially when my own little boy laughed at the comment. "See? Dean agrees with me." He states and Dean wiggles a little in his arms.

"He'd agree with anything if it's said silly enough. Watch." I say smirking. "Is papa a boring old fuss pot?" I ask in the goofiest voice possible, Dean just stares at me and I wait quietly. His pudgy hand reaches up from Cas's arms and pats my cheeks with a giggle.

"Silly Sammy." He states with a smile and I stare at him in shock. Of course he decides to prove me wrong. I huff a bit and start walking.

"My own child, bullying me like that" I gripe and I hear Cas snort and whisper something to Dean, I don't pay much mind as we get to the parking lot and spot out black SUV waiting for us. Our driver Kaleb waiting out side the car, a small smile on his lips as he spots us. "My family bully me Kaleb. Cas is bullying me and he's encouraging Dean. Do you see the injustice!" I complain, throwing my arms around the man with a small whine. Kaleb laughs a little and I know he's rolling his eyes at my antics.

"Mr. Winchester, I'm almost positive that your husband isn't bullying you." He informs me and I pout a little, I hear Cas open the back seat and watch him deposit Dean into his booster seat and clip him in.

"Samuel get in the car." That is not a happy Cas voice. That's a 'I'm-getting-nervous-and-there's-too-many-people' voice and god if I'm not going to obey. I'm quick to slide in next to Dean and squeak as Cas clips me in like I'm some child. He does that when he's getting anxious and worried.

Castiel Winchester is the owner of three separate companies.

  * Winchester Ranch is a horse stables as well as an animal sanctuary for farm animals or for retired animals, along with that it's also attached to veterinary schools and used for educational purposes. A Winchester Ranch could be found anywhere in the US.
  * Winchester Enterprise is an entire company that makes technology and prophetic limbs and is found all over the US and the UK.
  * Winchester Bakery is one of the biggest bakery's in the world and is found in over 30 countries, all original Winchester and Padalecki family recipes.



Castiel Winchester is a man that's hard to knock back or take by surprise. Castiel Winchester doesn't let anything get in his way of something he wants. But Cas also has a length of how long he can stand being out in public before certain news agencies like to start prowling about, so we knew they would show up soon, the news had already been speculating that we were at the hospital for a family member and ok we were but they don't need to know that.  I'm snapped back to reality by Dean's soft grumbles and I glance at the little guy who was squirming in the chair.

"Everything ok Sweetheart?" I ask and he points to Cas who was sitting with us now, apparently in my little 'in mind moment' the car had started moving and Cas had taken to covering Dean in blankets and I almost laugh. "Cassie?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, my husband gives me a sheepish look.

"He looked cold." He says gently and I snort a little, removing most of the blankets and leaving Dean with a bumble bee blanket that he cuddles close to him.

"Cas baby, he's not going to become an ice-cube. One blankets more than enough" I say gently and he stiffly nods a look crossed his face and I knew what it was immediately. "Castiel Winchester, don't even think about that." I warn and watch him bow his head. "Sorry Sammy." He mumbles, I reach over Dean and grip his hand lightly, he squeezes back as we wait for the car to arrive home.

*********************

Dean's P.O.V

I watched as we pulled up to a large two story brick house with massive bay windows on the second floor and smaller bay windows on the bottom floor, the entire house was surrounded with a large fence to keep people out but from what I could see the front lawn was massive and was a really vibrant green colour. I look around curiously as I could also see flower beds and such lining the drive way and tree's scatter the front yard. I couldn't see too much else because of the seat but from what I could see I was excited to explore. I felt hands suddenly fiddle with the clip keeping me in place and I glance up to see Sam getting me out of this annoying chair. I squirm a little in his arms because his chest is kinda bulky and hard but that's fine cause he's also got that weird smell about him that's nice. "Hey Dean why don't we check out your room and get you out of those nasty hospital clothes yeah?" He says happily and I roll look at the small green hospital gown with a raised eyebrow.

"Gosta?" I ask tilting my head and I watched him almost melt at my cuteness. That's right I know I'm cute, When Father was leaving for more than two days he'd get a baby sitter and they'd twist around my fingers from my cuteness. Sam however shakes his head and gives me a stern look.

"Yes. You got to." He says and all but flies into the house, I barely got a look at the inside of the house before he's already speedily climbing the stairs and walking straight into a room. I was taken back by the pretty trees that covered the walls and the large picture that rested on the far end wall of a large oak tree with mushrooms, lights and a water fountain next to it. Not to far off of it sat a small bed with a wooden frame over it and a fox on the front and covered in vines. Next to it was a few weird looking chairs that look really nice to sit in and the room was filled with toys. I don't realise I've been moved onto said bed until I feel Sam striping me down. "Look at all these clothes, all green and icky. Lets get you something cool like......Trains!" Sam moved away from me and runs over to the tree picture and goes to the door that I thought was painted on but apparently it's a closet because he opens the door and pulls out a light blue shirt with a train on it and some blue shorts.

Once I was dressed Sam was quick to take me back down stairs towards Cas. He doesn't pay much mind to my squirming and is quick to hand me to Cas who pulls me close to him, unlike Sam his chest was a lot softer and easier to cuddle into but he was more stiff when holding me. "Cas baby you're holding him all stiff and awkward." Sam comments and I feel his hands helping Cas hold me better.

"I'm not used to younger children, remember? Come from a pretty small family remember?" Sam snorted and looked to Cas.

"I'm pretty sure a family of seven doesn't count as small." He chimes and I look at them confused and the two smile at me. "Sorry Dean-o just talking about all your uncles and Aunties." He kisses my head and I roll my eyes a bit.

"Don't gos no unca' or annies" I mutter and I feel Cas chuckle. 

"I'm pretty sure all of Sam's family are going to dis-agree on that." He states and sits down with me on his lap. "But anyways we need to talk about some rules ok?" He says gently, pointing to a list on the wall surrounded by a colourful border. "The rules are simple and written there but we know that you might not remember them all the time but for now lets just talk about them. We have three big rules, No lying is the big one. Listen to Daddy and Papa and Bed time is Seven PM." He states, "We'll go over a few more rules later but for now I think it's time for lunch." He states handing me over to Sam again. I look at them both confused and go to ask questions but decide against it. I know one of Father's big rules was 'Don't question adults' so for now I won't. 

"I think some peanut butter and jelly sounds nice" Sam says casually and bounces me a little as Cas gets up. 

"I see you already plan on spoiling him, or is this the one treat he gets before being put on your health kick?" He sasses to Sam and I grin a bit.

"Sassssyyyy" I chime and Sam snorts a little whilst glaring at Cas who disappears into the kitchen.

"You're Papa's soooo mean Dean" He whispers to me and I snort a little ignoring him for the most part.

*******************

The day went by quickly and I was taken from room to room being shown everything, by now I was exhausted and ready to crash to the floor by Seven but I wasn't ready to admit it as Sam and Cas carried me up the stairs to my room. I was shocked to see the picture on the wall was glowing in the dark. "Oh did daddy forget to tell you about that? It's painted with glow in the dark paints so you won't be in complete darkness all night." Cas says gently as I'm dressed in a pair of flannel pajama's and tucked into the bed.

"I forgot Cassie" Sam says gently and Cas rolls his eyes at him. "Come on bug. Time to sleep." Sam coo's and I huff in annoyance. "Don't get huffy with me little man its bed time." Sam croons and I pout a little, almost melting as his fingers traced through my hair. Cas sat at the end of the bed with a soft smile on his lips. "Sleepy little boy" He mumbles and I grumble a little. It didn't take long for my world to go dark and I slipped into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the photo's belong to me. Also YOU'LL MEET THE FAMILYS Later and also I know this chapter is short but I'm prepping for tomorrow as it's my 19th!! Gonna be old. NO UPDATES TILL AFTER THE 21ST
> 
> Shirt - https://img1.etsystatic.com/000/0/5208483/il_570xN.185149215.jpg
> 
> Day time room painting - https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=K%2bhMMgKI&id=76AA3D045D877B0D7F709513C205A6B6B32A7F50&thid=OIP.K-hMMgKIA9X_-HlkMtfgvAHaFj&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2foriginals%2f2b%2fe8%2f4c%2f2be84c32028803d5fff8796432d7e0bc.jpg&exph=918&expw=1224&q=forest+bedroom&simid=607988937167340459&selectedIndex=105&ajaxhist=0
> 
> Night time room painting - https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=vSgoxuyB&id=D39DBCA83ABF1DDDC04826024445BB9652C6B0E3&thid=OIP.vSgoxuyBgrNGfHq77b6MuwHaFj&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2foriginals%2fe0%2f29%2f1a%2fe0291a983c18d5b6c2048e26716c4410.jpg&exph=918&expw=1224&q=forest+bedroom&simid=608001328132394943&selectedIndex=27&ajaxhist=0
> 
> Dean's bed - https://i.pinimg.com/736x/0e/85/90/0e85906872b396331a4162908ceebc14.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FEELING BETTER
> 
> also. I accidently uploaded this chapter on nesting angels. took it down but if you read this one there sorry!

**Sam's P.O.V**

I hummed gently as I pre-pared the porridge for Dean, a first for the little monster, listening to Cas grumble tiredly into his coffee. Both of us had woken up pretty early this morning compared to our new schedule because we had things to do. Just a small glance at my to-do list made me wince.

  * Plan how to tell both families about Dean.
  * Tell both families about Dean.
  * Prepare a party to have families meet Dean.
  * Prepare to hide Dean from family. (Sam's side)
  * Make a schedule for who Dean stays with on what days for work.



Just a glance at the list was making me groan, Cas smirked around his coffee and sighs a bit. I already know where this is going. "You need to tell your family first. We already know the Padalecki side will lose it if they find out the baby of the family has a baby of his own." He teases me, I can already feel my face heat up at the notion but quickly tune it out in favour of retorting.

"Oh I'm sorry and what about Mother Winchester and her all-powerful wooden spoon?" I tease a bit, a smirk playing on my lips. "Not to mention if Gabe or Luci figure out you have a kid and haven't told her yet they'll happily dish it out first before she gets a hold of you." Cas's face goes bright red and he grumbles a little. 

"Well...we could video call my mother and father, introduce him to them over that and then do the same with yours? Give them a date for the family meeting and get it sorted." He suggests and I nod, pulling my phone out I scroll through the calendar  and smile.

"We're both free on the 8th, 15th and 21st of this month." I mutter, Cas gives a short nod. "Alright, lets get dressed and get the little monster out of bed." I stretch and wonder over to the staircase, Cas not that far behind. It didn't take long for us to get in and spot the sleepy little boy wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. I glance at Cas who's face had gone completely soft at the sight of the sleeping child. "Are you ok there Cassie?" I tease a bit. He glares in annoyance and huffs a bit.

"Stop being a brat, we need to get him up." He says, walking over to Dean's bed and shakes his shoulder. "Dean, come on. Time to wake up." He coo's, Dean gives a very loud, very grumpy whine and descends deeper into the covers. Cas chuckles and starts gently running his fingers up and down the covers. "Come on little man, time to get up."

"Nooooo" is all that escapes the bed, I snort a bit in humour. 

"I'll leave him to you Cas. I just need to get dressed." I promise, leaving the man alone with the sleepy child.

******

**Dean's P.O.V**

I felt Cas shaking me gently and all I wanted to do was sleep. "No pleaseee" I whine, clinging to the sheets as he pulls them.

"Dean it's time to get up." He chuckles and I feel his hands slide under my armpits and lift, a warm chest being the next thing I feel. "I know. Me and daddy are sooo mean. Making you get up so early, I guess you just don't want any food." He says calmly and that catches my attention. "Oh? Is that the magic word?" He asks and I giggle a bit. "Ok. come on kiddo. breakfast and then we get to say hi to some family members." I squeal a bit.

"Food!" I yell excitedly, Cas rolls his eyes and changes me quickly before moving towards the door. I giggle the whole way, chatting away excitedly about my dream. He seemed to enjoy my stories so I told them.

"I see." I hear him say as he sits me in the high chair and tweaks my noise. "Ok Dean. I'm going to get dressed because daddy's right there" I watch quietly, swinging my legs inside the chair. Cas walks out the door and I feel scared and whimper. That is until I see Sam come into view. 

"Oh baby is someone already missing papa? Well that's ok, we have food and your papa has nothing." He grins tickling my toes a little and walking over to the sink. I watch excitedly as he comes back with a small bowl filled with something cool and gooey looking. "This baby boy is porridge. I've topped it off with some honey because we know how much you love honey" I almost roll my eyes at this, giving a bit of a sigh a open my mouth for the spoon. Sam chuckles a little and pops the spoon in my mouth, it's gross but I swallow because I'm hungry. "Mmmm mmm mmm!" He hums happily. "Isn't that yummy?" He asks and I frown at him, shaking my head no whilst he keeps talking. "Oh I know, so yummy!"

"Yummy huh?" Cas's voice echo's through the kitchen and Sam jumps a little. "I know many 'yummy' things and I can see that Dean agrees that you're 'yummy porridge' is not in fact yummy." Cas lets him know, his hands snaking around Sam's waist, I watch amused by the offended look on Sam's face.

"I'll have you know my porridge is delicious and that my little honey pot loves it!" He says happily, I roll my eyes and Sam looks at me. "You like it don't you honey bee?" He asks giving me large puppy dog eyes and I smirk a little.

"No!" I yell happily, Sam frowns a bit as Cas chuckles a little.

"Ick!"

"See Sam? What would you rather eat young  Winchester?" Cas asks and I hum quietly. "Pancakes? Waffles? Toast?" He questions and I hold up one finger. "Pancakes it is!" He says cheerfully.

*******

** Cas's P.O.V  **

I stood awkwardly in front of the flat screen tv in my bedroom, my heart was pounding as I watched the phone icon ring, Sam was in the hallway entertaining Dean whilst I talked to them and set everything up. Skype was taking a long time to connect but finally I see the faces of my mother and father. I take note of their ever changing features.

My mother had always been a slim woman with very few wrinkles as she aged, that much as stayed the same, but her once black hair was now greying around the edges and on the tips. Her eyes where as blue as mine, her skin was sun kissed from their vacation to Italy, her freckles standing out against her skin.

My father was a large man, footballer build with a demeanour that demanded dominance and respect. He'd once been a brunette man but his hair had pre-maturely greyed (Something he claims was caused by my older brothers) , wrinkles on his face running deep but each one only adding more character to his whiskey coloured eyes.

My mother waved lightly as my father nodded to both me and Sam. "Mother. Father, it's good to see you both." I say gently, my mother raises her eyebrow at me and glances at father who nods.

"Good to see you too Castiel, is there something wrong?" I wince a bit at the question, its not like I don't call them often but I don't usually specify them both to be in the same video call at the exact same time.

"Nothing is wrong Father, we just have some news that me and Sam believe you'd want to hear together." I say quickly, before they could interrupt me I continue. "As of three months ago me and Sam met a young boy, he was starving, hungry and ill. For most of that time he was in the hospital recovering and as of the Monday of this week we took him into our home as a Winchester. We'd like you to meet the newest member of our family Dean." I say quickly and smoothly, Father sits still with mother for a moment before a large grin spreads across his face.

"So Gabriel was telling the truth." I almost groan at the mention of my older brother, that man seemed to know everything. "He informed me of the fact you were spotted on the children's ward for almost three months straight, he thought you'd gotten someone pregnant but..." Mother chuckles a little. "I'm glad to hear we have our first grandson to meet, finally a little boy. Maybe your father can steal him away to avoid the constant tea party's of the girls." She teases and Father snorts. "Can you show us any pictures?" She asks hopefully. I nod a little.

"I can do you one better." I promise and go to the door. "Sam can you bring him in?" I call and Sam walks in with a smile. Dean reaches up to me with a giggle and I take him happily. "Mother, Father. Meet Dean." I hold him on my hip and chuckle at the look of utter adoration on my mothers face.

"Oh Cassie-bell he's so cute. How old is he?" I smile and almost laugh as Sam takes the wiggling toddler from my arms, he was very engrossed with fiddling with my tie however and yanked rather harshly on it, I choke for a moment and sigh. 

"Dean, don't pull so hard ok?" I comment and Dean nods, whispering a small sorry and laying into Sam happily. "He's two mother, and Dean I want you to say hello to your  grandmother and Grandfather Winchester" I say gently, Dean twists and glances at them both before diving back into Sam. Father chuckles. "I'm sorry he is very shy."

"So when can we visit?" my father asks and I glance at Sam who finally talks, he has a small fear of my father just out of respect.

"The fifteenth, gives you enough time to get down here and isn't as last minute as the eighth" Sam explains quickly and calmly. "It also gives time for my parents to come down as well, a visit from Texas is going to take a few days planning and such." I nod along quietly, my father listens and sighs.

"You're aware that Gabriel and Lucius will arrive earlier than the rest of us, I suspect they'd be down before the tenth if they have it their way." He informs us and I bite back a groan as he adds. "I'd not be surprised if Michael decided to join them, just to 'ensure behaviour' as he puts it." I sigh once and take a breath.

"Then we'll have beds for them here, seeing as I don't want them sleeping in a hotel if they plan on bombarding my home earlier than intended. Not to mention knowing Gabe he'd make a rather large deal out of having to pay to visit his newest nephew." I mutter, the only three of my brothers not married and childless where also the most likely to show up. 

"Right, so that would leave me, your father, Balthazar, Anna, Raphael and Uriel. That's just from our side, you still have to take into account Sam's side which would include both his parents and possible seven out of ten of his siblings." My mother starts listing more things off and I chuckle shaking my head.

"Yes mother I know, We have enough rooms and enough food to feed everyone. If you or father would be so kind as to text or call when Gabe and the others decide to ransack our home it would be greatly appreciated." I glance over to Sam and chuckle as I watch Dean climb excitedly up his shoulders. 

"Goodbye Castiel, see you soon." They both say at the same time, I smile nodding and wishing them goodbye before hanging up the video call. I sigh a little and relax, taking the tiny monkey away from Sam.

"One family down, another to go." I mutter, tickling Dean's sides slightly. The little boy giggles and squirms in my hold. "I'll wait out side whilst you call your own parents." I say calmly, taking the little monster with me.

One hour later and we're finally off the phone from Sam's parents, more so his mother as his father was out working again. To say she was ecstatic over the idea of grandchild number twelve was an understatement. With a heavy sigh and a small glance at Dean, I set the boy in Sam's arms and nod. "I'm going to start making rooms for my brothers. Something tells me that within the day we'll have two of the nuisances that are my brothers here." I sigh and Sam chuckles.

"So glad we have today off. Go on, shoo. I've got my Bumble-Dee." He grins. "Come on kiddo, time to show you an amazing thing called paint." I paled slightly and Sam shoots me a knowing look. "Relax, I repurposed a room for this specifically so that any paint that's spilt is going to be easy to clean." He chuckles, leaving me alone. I love my husband but he can be as cheeky as a child sometimes.

*********

**Dean's P.O.V**

We'd been painting for a while now when the doorbell went, Sam chuckled a little and looked at me. "That would be your daddy's big brothers right there Dean-bee." He grins, pulling his phone out he snorts. "You're papa was an hour off but he should be done by now." Sam takes my hand and leads me out of the room, we can hear people talking down stairs and I pull on Sam's hand to investigate them. Sam chuckles above me. "Slow down Dean, we'll see papa in a moment." Sam tells me and I roll my eyes a little. 

"...Oh come on Cassie, I wanna meet the little monster. I bet he's a little hellion and I know I can turn him to the dark-side!" One voice says excitedly. I hear Cas sigh as we come to the stairs. He was standing with two men, both seemed to be teasing him but the moment me and Sam started down the stairs their eyes locked on me. "Oh my god Cassie. He's totally going to be my little mischief maker!" The man with dirty blonde hair says happily walking past Cas and straight to me and Sam. I recoil a little into Sam's legs, looking up at the stranger with a gulp.

"Gabriel. I wouldn't move so fast Dean's shy." Cas's voice warns, Sam smiles down at me and the man - _Gabriel_ \- crouches down to my height and smiles warmly.

"Hi there." He says with a grin. "I'm your uncle Gabriel but uncle Gabe is just fine if that's too hard to say. Behind me is your uncle Lucius but I bet he'd love it if you called him uncle Luci." He says with a chuckle, a snort from behind him is heard and soon the other man approached and copied Gabriel's stance. I take in their looks quietly.

Gabriel was a tall man with a slim build, he clearly had muscle and his hair was long like Sam's but more dirty blonde than brown. His eyes are the colour of whiskey, like the type my father drank when he was happy, he had a few freckles on his nose and a face that screamed mischief.

Lucius was also pretty tall, he had short blonde hair and had blue eyes. He seemed slim with wiry muscles and also seemed to be working on the same level as Gabriel when it came to behaviour. 

I decide that Sam's my best bet of getting out of this and I pull gently on his pant leg. "Sammy." I whisper, glancing up at him. I ignore the looks from the two men as Sam hums in response. "Paint 'gain?" I whisper softly. "Is quiet." I elaborate before he can say no and Sam blinks before he gets what I mean. He gently lifts me up and holds me to his hip, the other two standing as well.

"Well, I bet it'd be real nice to have uncle Gabe and uncle Luci's help with painting. Luci over there is a video game artist and designer so he makes really pretty art." Lucius snorts a little.

"My art is not 'pretty' it is complex and often takes days to finish one scene for the games I make. Programming them in so that the people can interact with them. My art is...is urm..is-" I glance at him and tilt my head quietly thinking of another word that would describe pretty.

"Pulchritudinous?" I ask and flinch back at the stares the adults give me. "...It...it means beautiful." I whisper, Lucius hums and nods his head before tilting it.

"Where'd you learn that word kid?" He asks and I blush fiddling with Sam's flannel shirt.

"My....when father left the room and forgot to lock the door...I'd sneak off to the library..." I mumble, glancing a look at Sam who's looking to Cas. "...I don't like reading very much but...it was somethin' to do." The adults where all glancing between each other before Gabe speaks.

"How old are you kid?" Gabe asks and I quietly hold up two fingers for them to see. "Well...I mean dang you're a smart little cookie. How 'bout your daddy and Luci take you up to paint whilst me and Papa chat." Gabe says grinning. I frown a little but shrug, looking to Sam who still looks a little shocked, takes me and Lucius up stairs to paint.

******

**Cas's P.O.V**

Me and Sam had stared at each other for minutes after Dean had explained his ability to comprehend words, his ability to understand their meanings and we both know his speech has greatly improved since we came across him. Gabe seemed to be giving me a knowing look. "What?" I ask, collecting Lucius's bag from the floor, Gabe grabbing his own.

"So....he was abused?" He asks and I sigh nodding. "Care to explain?" He questions as we walk towards the west wing of our home.

"It's a long story..." I start but sigh giving in. "Sam was working late one night at the office when he heard tiny fists banging on the door. He originally thought it could of been rain or garbage men but when he heard a child's voice begging and the banging persisted he realised the situation. Carted Dean into his car, took him to the hospital and from there we found out his story. His father is a man called John, Dean didn't know his last name and shared his mother's last name instead, his mother is dead by the way. But anyways John decided that Dean's mother's death was his fault so kept him locked away, abused him, hit him, tortured him. The boy slept in a cage." I breath deeply, opening the bedroom door for him. "He taught Dean not to ask for things, to know that he was never wanted and never will be wanted. Taught him that if he spoke he better hope it was to answer a question." I place Lucius's case onto the bed and sigh leaning against it, watching Gabe's face as he took this in. "The moment Sam set eyes on that child he knew he wasn't coming back to this home without him. The moment I met Dean I was ready to just take him home but he was malnourished, scared, sick and injured. We had to wait. That's why we where constantly at the hospital, we were visiting Dean and ensuring he stayed healthy and happy whilst he was there. Made  him understand he was wanted." I finish and Gabriel slowly nods his head.

"I get it." He whispers. "He's a two year old, put through hell and he's already clung to you and Sam like you've been in his life all this time?" He asks shocked and I can see his therapist brain bouncing a mile a minute. It takes me a moment before deciding to ask my own question.

"So...what where you doing at our local hospital?" I ask raising a brow. The bastard grins at me and puffs out his chest. "I got transferred with a raise. Figured being a doctor was a worth my time over a therapist for now." He rubs his neck, I forgot that Gabe had a doctorate in both Phycology and a medical degree. He was pretty proud of himself when he graduated. "As much as I love helping people work through their problems many of my patients weren't doing the work at home. Along with that I was looking for a place you know...Not twelve states away from any family. I was lonely." He shrugs and I smile a little. "So....seeing as the kids pretty freaking smart have you thought of getting his IQ tested? Enrolling him in a early pre-school kinda thing?" He asks and I chuckle.

"We didn't know he could read till today. We might get his IQ tested when he's more comfortable but for now we want to spend time with him." I let him know and slide off the end of the bed. "Speaking of him, we should make sure Sam isn't trying to get Dean to paint Lucius. I don't want to deal with our second eldest becoming angry over such a thing." I mutter and Gabriel laughs.

"I'd do it." He says smirking as we walk down the hall. "Actually that's probably why it's a bad idea, should teach him that if I do or want to do something that sounds bad it's probably going to get him a spanking." He mutters chuckling and I scoff smiling in my own way.

_I was not prepared to walk into the room._

_I was not ready for the sight._

Dean was sat on Lucius's lap, both had splotches of paint on them and were chatting happily. Dean's tiny hand patted Lucius's cheek excitedly as he pointed to a few blades of grass and I listen in. "I like green lantern because his powers of all connected to his focus, if his brainwaves falter because of his lack of focus his powers all ways seem to waver along with it, they don't disappear or nothing but they get weaker, that's what the guy at this comic shop once told me, its soooo cool and he's green and green is the best colour." He explains and I glance at Sam for an explanation on how Dean knew who green lantern was, my husband just shakes his head with a smile. It was nice to see Dean so relaxed and carefree. 

_I think I can handle a few days with my brothers if it means we learn more about Dean._


End file.
